Tale of tragic beauty: Kagome of Higurashi
by akeemi
Summary: Based of 'Helen of troy'. Kagome is a miko cursed w/ beauty that no man or youkai can resist. When she causes her brothers death and threatens her sister Kikyo's marriage she is married off. But the lust for her sparks a war. sess/kag inu/kag


Based on the tale of 'Helen of troy' Kagome is cursed miko with unmatched beauty to which no man or youkai can resist. When she threatens to break up the marriage of her sister Kikyo, her mother marries her off. But the lust for her sparks a war Kag/Sess Kag/Inu  
  
Chapter 1: The prophecy and the beginning  
  
Help me to find a love that is blind  
  
That will not love that which is presented to the world  
  
But that which is hidden  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Gray skies hovered as a woman not much older than thirty years of age cradled a bundle wrapped in purple silk. Her damp hair clinging to her flushed face, tears of joy flowing down her face.  
  
She pulled back the silk material, running her finger gently down the smooth cheek of the infant," Look at your sister Kikyo, look how beautiful she is. What shall we name her?"  
  
The young girl scowled, her thin pink lips pursing together. She was almost a spitting image of her mother, with hair as dark as ebony and eyes as piercing as the blades of a hundred swords. But her eyes shown with a shallow coldness, and the sparkle of her mother's were omitted in the latter's.  
  
"Mother, what about what the oracle said?"  
  
The woman's features hardened, as she tightened her grip on her child," Nonsense, that oracle did not know what in heavens she was babbling about." She spat defensively. Her eyes softened at the look of concern and worry apparent in her eldest child's countenance," I know, we shall name her Kagome,"  
  
Kikyo glared at her sister with a kindling hatred. No, the oracle was of truth and could not have been mistaken.  
  
"Kagome, the miko of the House of Higurashi,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
(15 years hence)  
  
"Sister Kikyo wait up for me!" a young girl cried. Running across an open field careless of her fine red kimono.  
  
Her older sister turned icily to face her younger sibling," Look at your kimono Kagome," she chided venomously," You've ripped it to shreds, mother should lash you for the damage,"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes nonchalantly," Yes sister Kikyo. Shall we go to the stream? We can go and fetch our suits and then we can go and get Souta"  
  
"We have training today Kagome, you know that. And Souta's in his classes " she turned her heel as her black hair swayed behind her.  
  
The younger sighed as she ran to catch up with her sister's long strides," But can't we skip it for one day? Why is it necessary to practice every day? And I know that Souta would rather be playing outside than stuck in a classroom all day."  
  
"Kagome you have the attitude of a mere simpleton, not to mention the brains of a juvenile. If you desire to go and frolic you can do so with your filthy servant friends and I shall not be held accountable for the consequence of your actions," she gave another disgustful look at her sister and stalked away.  
  
"Your not a miko Kikyo you're a witch! Lord Naraku must be out of his mind to want to marry such a dead head baka as you!" Kagome fumed, her sister not even so much as acknowledging her.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~***~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Lord Naraku we welcome you into our humble home," Lady Higurashi bowed her head.  
  
" It is my pleasure. My sympathies for the death of your husband," His smooth deep words seemed to slither out of his mouth.  
  
Lady Higurashi's eyes glassed for a second at the mention of her deceased love. But she had done her mourning, and as she had learned no amount of tears of grief could bring him back. All she could do now was to insure that her daughters were married off to finest men in all the lands and that her son was raised into a fine gentleman.  
  
" My daughter Kikyo is in training at he moment, I'll have my servants show you to your quarters until she is through. She is quite excited for the ball that we are holding in the honor of your unison. All the lords and ladies shall be present this evening,"  
  
All the servants were busily running about in preparations for the ball. The other three powers would be attending, and everything needed to be immaculate.  
  
The lord smiled graciously. He had met the lovely miko once before and had found himself quite smitten by her presence. He could sense that the same malevolent passion lay hidden by her cordial front. Yes, she would be a fine addition to the Northern lands.  
  
"Arigatou Lady Higurashi I-"  
  
The doors burst open as a furious teenager waltzed in, her ice blue eyes blazing in anger," Mother you should tell Kikyo that she really needs to get her head out of her-  
  
"Kagome!" her mother shouted frantically almost rising out of her seat.  
  
"Well who is this?" the lord's eyes widened in awe as his eyes were bestowed upon the beautiful creature before him. Her long silky hair lay tousled on her head, the shape of her petite frame beginning to curve, and her eyes . . . unlike the rest of the woman of the House of Higurashi her eyes were of ice gray and reflected an innocence. In innocence that he lusted to possess, to taint.  
  
"Uh, this is my youngest daughter Kagome." Lady Higurashi stared at Lord Naraku, observing the gaze that he directed at her daughter," Who should be at training," her mother stated through gritted teeth.  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably as she felt the eyes of her sister's fiancé casting upon her. She had heard many stories about Lord Naraku, not from her sister who boasted on and on about how incredibly handsome and powerful he was, but from her friends.  
  
Legend claimed that Lord Naraku had been born human, but his malicious soul drew demons into his body. Allowing him to somehow gain control of the Northern lands.  
  
Maybe Kikyo had not been lying completely about the Lord. He was undisputedly very powerful and quiet handsome. His long black hair was tied back and his muscular physique was apparent even when covered by his fine purple and blue kimono.  
  
But something about his presence disturbed Kagome to no end; it felt evil.  
  
"Uh, gomen I'm on my way. It was a . nice to meet you Lord Naraku," she plastered on a smile and bowed.  
  
Lord Naraku walked up to face her raising her hand to his lips," Yes, it was indeed nice to meet you,"  
  
She chuckled nervously as she hastily claimed back her hand and walked out the door. She was glad that she would not have to be in his company again, and that it would be her sister's responsibility to keep him entertained.  
  
Lord Naraku watched intently as she walked out the door, his eyes still glued in the direction she had traveled. Almost as if he was still gazing at her presence," I was not aware you had another daughter,"  
  
No, he hadn't. Lady Higurashi had purposely made sure that Lord Naraku and Kagome would never meet, not until the marriage between himself and Kikyo was final at least.  
  
"She is . incredibly beautiful," he whispered.  
  
'The oracles prophecy' Lady Higurashi thought solemnly 'I must marry Kagome off as soon as possible. Before it comes true'  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The night when amber met blue 


End file.
